


Sarah Paulson one shots 💖

by sarahpaulsonbabygrl



Category: Sarah Paulson - Fandom
Genre: AHS, American Horror Story - Freeform, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Sarah Paulson - Freeform, Sexy, Smut, gxg, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahpaulsonbabygrl/pseuds/sarahpaulsonbabygrl
Summary: Sarah Paulson and her characters in mine and your fantasies 💜
Relationships: Sarah Paulson x reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Sarah Paulson one shots 💖

I came home from a long day at work. As I opened the door I yelled "Sarah!? I'm home, baby!"   
When I walked into the living room I saw my gorgeous fiancé sitting on the couch. As her eye landed on mine, I walk over and sat on her lap. I kissed her lips passionately as she pulled on my waist so I could be closer than I already was.  
"Hi sweetheart, how was work?" She asked as pulled out of our loving kiss.  
"Pretty good, but Ryan won't stop bugging me with questions about how you are, have we planned the wedding yet, do I have my dress yet, stuff like that."  
"Well you know Ryan gets over excited."  
I had been working on American horror story at the time but since Sarah wasn't in the season, Ryan was always asking about her, but I knew he missed her. They had been working together for so long, how could I blame him. Sarah is a dime a dozen.

"Well, he actually called me today. He said he wanted you to have some time off so you and I could focus on the wedding plans." She said with that beautiful smile that made me melt when I looked at her.  
"Wooo! I need a break to be honest. Being covered in fake blood almost every day isn't really ideal." I say making Sarah chuckle.  
"Well, I'm going to change into something comfy." I stand up from Sarah's lap and walked upstairs to our room.

As I looked in the closet for my favorite sweats, I thought I would tease Sarah a little bit. I took all my clothes off including my bra and underwear. I put a big blanket around my shoulders and walked back to the love of my life.

"There's my baby doll." Sarah said as I walked over to her. When I sat next to her, a side of the blanket fell off, exposing half of my arm and some cleavage. Sarah obviously noticed and put her hand inside the top of the blanket.  
"Are you naked?" She asked  
"Maybe...."  
A smirk spread to Sarah's face. She then pulled the blanket down more until my chest was exposed.  
"Look what we have here." She says playfully.  
She took her arm from around me and started to undress herself.  
"What are you doing?" I ask as she starts to unhook her bra.  
"Well I thought we were doing naked cuddles but if you don't-" I cut her off  
"No! You can continue."

Once she was also fully naked she pulled me as close as she could, going under the blanket with me, and kissing all over my face.

"I love you Y/N."  
"I love you too Sarah."


End file.
